bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Acceptance
This article, , is part of the Rise and Fall of Legends arc and is the final chapter with Rosuto Shiba as the POV character. It features appearances from Kaede Saitou, her daughter Tomoko, Akira Nakamura and finally Meian Shiba. ---- Rosuto, despite the extent of his injuries, struggled to his feet. Meian watched him with an inquisitive eye which basically asked “what are you doing”? Rosuto clasped his elder brother on the shoulder and expressed his gratitude through the Renkei bracelet, but he didn't actually speak. Instead he transported himself and Tomoko – using Meian's spiritual power – to where Akira Nakamura was protecting Kaede. The Soulless greeted Rosuto. “Meian... Please, I need your help.” “You will have it, brother.” Rosuto, aided by Meian's spiritual power, destroyed the remaining Soulless with a blast of spiritual fire. Akira, who had been guarding Kaede, slumped to his knees; obviously thankful for the reprieve. He never reached the floor. Rosuto supported him, again through help from Meian's spiritual power, and in that one moment the two brother's where as close as they had ever been. “Meian... Thank you.” Rosuto ensured that Akira, who was also heavily injured, did not succumb to his injuries. For Rosuto still had one ace-in-the-hole to play. The fact he hadn't earlier was because Meian had appeared mere moments before Rosuto was about to unveil it. Now he was glad he hadn't. “Open yourself to me.” Rosuto pleaded. “Trust me, Akira.” “Do what you need to.” He whispered, weakened. Rosuto had learned a bit of Shugarūn from Kaede during his first stay in Heisekai as her Warder. He used the same principal as the Warder bond to bind he and Akira together, but he deliberately ensured that the bonding would last only as long as was necessary. “Bankai, Taiyōsōbi Hōyoku.” Gentle flames surrounded Rosuto and Akira even as Phoenix-like wings erupted from Rosuto's back. The flames surrounding the two nursed their wounds and cradled their spirit; the result was a restoration of their powers and state, to the point they returned to how they where before an injury had been inflicted upon them. Rosuto's Bankai forcibly sealed itself. Rosuto, shaking Akira's hand and hugging the man he thought dead, turned to regard Kaede after Akira whispered in his ear “Go get here.” “... Kaede...” He whispered, suddenly hesitant. “I was never good at this romance malarky.” He admitted. He ignored her protests and swept her into a long and passionate kiss. She resisted for a bit but soon gave in. Their Warder bond told Rosuto all he needed to know; Kaede's feelings for him burned as strongly as they had in ages past, and his for her where as equally strong. “You're late.” She whispered. “I'll never be again.” He replied. “I'm staying here, with you and Tomoko. And the first person who says otherwise is getting turned to ash. So line up the Jouin council.” “Agreed.” Akira allowed them a moment but he did take Tomoko to the side. She seemed to remember him for she embraced him fondly. “You know that Rosuto is your father?” He asked, to which she nodded. “Good. Then know that when he choose to leave you and Kaede behind, he did so knowing he would probably never see you both again. The choice almost tore him in two. All I ask is that you don't judge him for making the hard decision and living with the consequences.” “... I understand.” Tomoko replied. “Tomoko.” Kaede said. “This is... He is your father.” “I know. I figured that out when he told a man with black hair in no uncertain terms that “if you touch my daughter I'll roast you”. And he did.” Meian appeared in the room via Shunpo and he drew every eye. Akira moved to draw his Zanku to attack but Tomoko forestalled him with a raised hand. Kaede too moved towards the silver-haired Shiba and inclined her head in greeting. “It has been a while Meian Shiba.” Kaede acknowledged. “Too long.” “It has.” Meian said, bowing. “You can thank Rosuto and your daughter for my presence. It was their joint danger that spurred my hand to action.” “I'm sure Kenji had nothing to do with it.” Rosuto jibed. “But it doesn't matter. Because I plan on catching up on lost time.” He looked into Kaede's blue eyes and only then noticed her pink hair falling about her shoulders. “Pink?” He asked, incredulous. “You hate pink!” “It's her natural colour.” Tomoko supplied. “Away!” Rosuto exclaimed with an insufferable smile. “Tomoko you've just give me so much ammunition!” “One word, Rosuto, and I'll have you exiled all over-” He silenced her with a kiss.